


Your Smile Is Beautiful

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: "If you’re going to break my heart, I prefer you not to do it on my birthday.”
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Kikyo Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Your Smile Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This can be enjoyed as a standalone piece of work or as a companion piece to [The Brightest Of Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823885) and [ Like A Thunderbolt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963076) for some back story!

A breeze greeted him the moment he opened the balcony doors. The cold air was refreshing, though it was better not to stay out here too long. After all, he slipped away from his birthday party. The rest of the boys were going to look for him soon enough. 

It was a simple party, but Rio had enjoyed himself. To be honest, it wasn’t different from when they had dinner together. He was, however, banned from the kitchen earlier because his bandmates wanted to cook for him. 

The sincere birthday wishes they offered. The delightful conversion that surrounded him. The warmth which bloomed from his heart and enveloped his body. Rio glanced up at the starry sky, a smile appearing as he remembered the happenings from the past few hours. 

“God, your smile is beautiful.” Yuto’s voice echoed in the quiet room. “Crap, did I say that out loud?!” 

Rio turned towards him, chuckling as he shut the doors. “I can pretend that I didn’t hear it. If that’d make you feel better…?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that works.” Yuto grinned at him. 

Even in the dim light, Rio felt the power of that smile. What was it about Yuto’s smile that made him want to make sure it never faded? 

Truth was, Rio wanted to go over to where Yuto was and steal a kiss as his birthday present. Ah, but he had to be patient. He agreed to give Yuto time. Still, he couldn’t help but ask. 

“So, have you thought about my question?” 

“Huh? Oh, I…” Yuto laughed nervously. “I was just thinking about that.” 

“Hmm. If you’re going to break my heart, I prefer you not to do it on my birthday.” 

“No. No! Of course I’m not going to break your heart on your birthday.” 

“In that case, is the answer a yes?” 

The scene from two weeks ago flashed through his mind as he waited for an answer. They’d gone on multiple dates ever since Yuto agreed to the very first one. He didn’t need the excuse of helping him with reports to get dates. They were standing outside the share house. They should have gone in and not be standing in the cold. Perhaps the chill got to his head, and he asked that question earlier than he planned to.

_ “Say, Goryo.” _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Be my boyfriend?”  _

_ “B-be your boyfriend?” Yuto practically yelped, before gaping like a goldfish.  _

“Hey, what are you laughing for?” 

“Just remembering how you looked when I asked you to be my boyfriend.” Rio took a few steps closer to Yuto. 

“I wasn’t expecting it!” He protested, red blossoming on his cheeks. 

Reaching out, Rio caressed his cheek. “Be my boyfriend?” He watched as Yuto repeated the same actions he did that night, amused. 

“Yes.” 

An affirmative answer. It was everything he wished for. Then a pout appeared on his boyfriend’s face. 

“You beat me to it. I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend today.” 

“Oho? Is that why you needed time?”

“Shut up and let me give you another birthday present, you genius.” Yuto pulled him close. 

“You’ve already given me the best birthday present, though.”

“S-shut up and let me kiss you.” 

Rio smiled, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together briefly. 

Yuto sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Rio’s waist as their eyes met. 

“Happy birthday, Rio.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Rio!! Have more birthday kisses with Yuto （*＾3＾）/～♡
> 
> This was written for his birthday challenge organised by two discord servers. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! <3
> 
> I'm on Twitter! [@sonnetscribes](https://twitter.com/sonnetscribes)


End file.
